


How to Get Revenge on a Gandhi

by clonehigh_vangogh_supremacy



Category: Clone High
Genre: Abraham Lincoln - Freeform, Cleo - Freeform, Cleopatra - Freeform, Clone High - Freeform, Gandhi - Freeform, Gen, Joan - Freeform, Joan of Arc - Freeform, Joan of arc clone high, Vincent Van Gogh - Freeform, abraham lincoln clone high, cleo clone high, cleopatra clone high, gandhi clone high, joan clone high, van gogh, van gogh clone high, vincent van gogh clone high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonehigh_vangogh_supremacy/pseuds/clonehigh_vangogh_supremacy
Summary: Joan of Arc runs into Vincent Van Gogh near the end of JFK's party. Van Gogh and Joan then plot how they can get revenge on Gandhi for when he screwed around with the teen crisis hotline. No shipping in this.
Kudos: 44





	How to Get Revenge on a Gandhi

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance at how short this is. I'm only writing it because this idea had been in my head for the longest time and this little thing also serves as a small practice for me to get more familiar with writing fics! Either way, enjoy this if you can! :)

It was close to midnight. Laughter was still ringing throughout the yard as Joan stepped out of the small cop car with Gandhi, Gandhi whooping and running behind the bushes where the rest of the students were.

"Gandhi's back on it again, party animals!" Gandhi hollered. It was difficult to tell whether he was still pretending to be drunk or if that was just him acting like himself. Either way, he wasn't ready to let the party die down. Although the police visiting could be considered the climax of the whole event by many, it can't get much more exciting than that meaning the party will soon start to die down anyways. Joan was alright with that, she just wanted to go home. She couldn't bear to watch that hoe-bag Cleo make out with Abe anymore. As the police drove away, Joan sighed and made his way to the backyard exit, which was a fence door. She opened the door and stopped in her tracks when a small kid with orange hair mostly hidden in a bandage wrapped around his head jumped and glanced at her, as if he wasn't expecting anyone to see him. Joan had never spoken to the kid before, but it was easy to tell who he was a clone of.

"Am I interrupting something, Van Gogh?" Joan asked with a deadpan expression.

"Um, no... I was just leaving." The smaller boy replied, absentmindedly sliding his hands into his pocket.

"Me too," Joan took a breath, "I'm tired of everyone right now. Including Gandhi."

"Ah yes... Gandhi..." Van Gogh huffed, "I hate him..." He said, his shoulders tensing and his eyes narrowing as he spoke.

"Wow, someone's got a grudge," Joan let out a small smile and started walking along the side of the house towards the front, where the street was. Van Gogh followed, having to move his legs a little faster in order to catch up with her leisurely pace. "What'd he do to you, little dude?"

"He humiliated me when I called the teen crisis hotline he was operating for." Van Gogh's face reddened slightly and he crossed his arms, raising his voice slightly. "He had me on speaker phone and everyone heard me talking about my personal life and my deep problems!"

Joan frowned, "I'm sorry about that, Vince." She furrowed her brows. "Gandhi's a jerk. Guess he messed up the hotline for both of us." Van Gogh hummed and nodded in agreement as they reached the street, Joan and Van Gogh both stopping and standing on the sidewalk. Joan turned and looked down at Van Gogh. "So this is where we part ways. Unless, that is you want me to give you a ride home?"

Van Gogh shrugged, "Thanks, but it's alright, I'm in no rush to get home." He weakly chuckled. "All I'm gonna do is paint all night anyways... Maybe cry too..." He awkwardly bit his lip and glanced down at the ground.

Eager to change the subject, Joan then raised her eyebrows and snapped her fingers, "Oh yeah, you paint!"

"Yeah, what about it?" Van Gogh raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, his voice and expression giving away his mild confusion.

"You were the one I heard in the bushes, weren't you?" Joan let out a cheeky grin as Van Gogh's eyes widened. "You're the one who said 'no one, indeed' out loud in a devious voice."

"Um..." Van Gogh cleared his throat, "Anyways, what's your point to this? Are you gonna tell Gandhi?"

Joan laughed and shook her head, "No Vince. In fact, I have the perfect plan as to how we can get back at the little bastard." She grinned once more. Then for the first time, a smile escaped Van Gogh.

"Really, Joan?" He cocked up an eyebrow.

"That's right! And all we need is those sick painting skills you inherited from your clone dad!" Joan chirped, stepping to her car and opening the driver's seat, "Hop in, Van Gogh, 'cause we're going back to Clone High!"


End file.
